The Contractor will provide a pharaceutical facility for the development of manufacture of parenteral dosage forms for investigational use in man. The finished products are to be packaged and shipped to NCI for redistribution to qualifed clinical investigators of the Division of Cancer Treatment, National Cancer Institute, National Institutes of Health, DHEW.